


Suture

by memoirs_of_a



Series: Death is a release from desires that make us their puppets -Marcus Aurelius [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoirs_of_a/pseuds/memoirs_of_a
Summary: su·turenounthe seam or seamlike line along which two things or parts are sewed or united.





	Suture

Levi leaves his signature all over Erwin’s body. Not with ink, but with thread. Each pass of the needle is sharp and straight like the stroke of his quill. Square knots placed with such precision. It becomes an art form with forceps and hemostat in hand. Levi the artist, Erwin the canvas. Levi is meticulous, crossing all T’s and dotting all I’s before moving on to the next area. Fingers trace over bone and muscle. The slightest of pressure searching for breaks, bruises, tenderness as steel grey eyes watch blue. Erwin forgets to breathe. 

Touches move lower, outlining calloused ridges and skin rubbed hairless from years of taunt leather straps. A gash on the inner thigh earns a “Tch” and gentle probing. A hiss escapes Erwin’s lips as iodine seeps into the cut longer than necessary. A sign of Levi’s agitation, and he’s right. Erwin had made a rare mistake in his haste thinking back. A miscalculation in his trajectory that could have had worse results. The biting chill of salve pulls his attention to the raven hair man between his legs. 

Levi’s touch has been nothing but sterile and methodical during this whole encounter. As Erwin watches the dexterous fingers continue their exploration; his mind betrays him. Thoughts of those same fingers grabbing, pulling, ......stroking. Blunt fingernails digging into flesh, tearing the new stitches open. Gasps and moans followed by a mantra of his name flooding past palatable lips. Lips he wants to crush, taste, devour. 

Despite being unclothed, the room suddenly becomes stifling. He mentally curses and wills himself to steady his breathing and heartbeat. Levi stands to inspect the final piece. A cut to the cheek from a branch. Levi places a finger and tilts Erwin’s chin up forcing blue to meet grey again. This time Erwin only feels shame; for previous thoughts, for previous actions. He doesn’t deserve this kindness. He doesn’t deserve these moments. He doesn’t deserve him. 

“Erwin” brings him back to reality. There’s confusion in Levi’s usual furrow. Oh. His hand is gripping Levi’s hip. His mind races for plausible explanations. “Ah, yes. Hange mentioned that you pushed Sarah into safety but I believe some of her gear might have made contact. This was the side right?”

Snort. “If by pushed you mean crashed, then yes. But her blade box got me good. It will be gone by tomorrow.” True, Levi did heal extraordinarily fast. A touchy subject Hange found out on several occasions. But Erwin’s curiosity gets the best of him and words fly out before he realizes. “May I see it?”

The silence lingers and Erwin feels a fool. A line crossed, no doubt. He thanks Levi for being the reasonable one, for understanding their situation, for keeping the boundaries in place. “Ok.” There’s hesitation. Erwin looks up. Levi nods and says “Ok” this time with conviction. He steps back and starts to undo the buttons of his shirt, cravat, jacket, and gear long abandoned after his shower. He loosens the fly of his pants and pulls the hem down below his hip. 

To say it was a small impact is an understatement. The hematoma started several inches above his pant line stretching inward to his navel. “How far down does it go?” “Not quite mid thigh.” Erwin’s fingers sketches the outskirts of the bruise over the jutting hip bone. “Does it hurt?” A shrug, his only answer.The kaleidoscope of color is strikingly beautiful against the paleness of Levi’s skin. Erwin traces the marking slowly, moving to the center leaving goose bumps in his wake. 

He loses himself. The need to sooth and console, to pull apart layer by layer the man in front of him. Levi knows every scar and flaw on his body. Shouldn’t he have the same pleasure? Before he knows it, lips replace the caresses of fingers. A soft scent of soap lingers but underneath that, the natural musk of Levi cuts through to Erwin’s senses. It’s intoxicating and Erwin’s finds himself drunk from his ministrations. A strained “Erwin” cuts through his haze.

To be honest, it’s ironic. A man known for having a silver tongue, finding a way to tug the purse strings of rich swine and inspire the hearts of soldiers on a path of voluntary sacrifice, is rendered speechless by this man. No, not just any man, but humanity’s strongest. _His Levi_ he thinks to himself. A soft “please” breaks the silence of the room. Erwin makes eye contact as he slides from the chair onto his knees. Grey eyes blow wide, the significance of the gesture not lost on him. Erwin tries again. “Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> secret santa gift for noticed–by–senpai


End file.
